Inuyasha and Avatar: The Last Airbender
by VanThomas
Summary: This is a way for me to put two of the best and young groups together to fight against there arch rivals it takes place after the Avatar war but Inuyasha's war wages on things become iffy at first when Naraku breaks Ozai and Azula from the Laogai prison.


Inuyasha And Avatar: The Last Airbender

Chapter 1: A Union Of Protectors

While on there quest to stop the evil Naraku from taking over the feudal era of Japan and possibly the modern era Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kilala were resting and thinking of there next attack on Naraku. We need to think of another approach to get to Naraku Kagome said but its hard to do we have been trying to do something but nothing has worked Miroku said we need to calm down before we explode Inuyasha said is something wrong Shippo Kagome said I'm fine its just that this war is getting way out of hand Shippo said who are you telling Inuyasha said by the way things are it might take us longer then expected to defeat Naraku and we all know that this war is taking its toll on all of us Kagome said no kidding Inuyasha said all we can do now is rest Miroku said I have to agree with you there Sango said. Meanwhile in the Avatar universe the gang was all relaxing and thinking of the future this past month has been nothing but happiness I am glad that we were able to defeat the old Fire Nation Aang said you don't have to tell me twice Zuko said you can tell me over and over Sokka said that is just like you Sokka Katara said now I can actually look for a boyfriend Toph said good luck with that Sokka said what you say Toph said I said he's gonna give you good luck Sokka said that's what I thought Toph said do any of you wish of things getting hectic again Mai said sometimes Sokka said most of the time Toph said every now and then Aang said not much Katara said hmm Ty Lee said not at all if we have another fight with my father and sister it could rise a lot more heck then previously Zuko said he has a point there Suki said the one thing that this young team needs to learn is patience things will stay the same if you want it to if not then things will become a reality of what you want it to be Iroh said yes uncle Zuko said he is always on point with his speeches Sokka said because he tells the truth Sokka Katara said I mean I'm cool with it Sokka said hey Aang you alright Katara said yeah I'm fine I'm just going to take a walk Aang said let me tag along Sokka said me too I need some fresh air Zuko said hey ya'll be careful out there Toph said we will Toph don't worry Sokka said why is it that every time he says that something does happen Suki said please don't say that Suki Katara said alright I won't Suki said I can say that this was a long time coming because it was Sokka said yeah all we can do now it relax and stay ahead of the nations Zuko said hmm Aang said what's wrong Aang Sokka said oh um nothing I am just listening to you guys that's all Aang said is there something else your not telling us Zuko said no nothing at all Aang said lets go to the tea shop and lay back Zuko said cool with me Sokka said alright Aang said. A half hour passed and the three boys were now talking about the future when we all get to that age we will be making the biggest steps in our lives Zuko said that is true man but how will we be during that day what will we feel and what will happen once that happens Sokka said we don't know that yet Sokka it's the future all we can is build a greater future for the kids Aang said here here Sokka said lets head back Zuko said I am tired Sokka said hmmm Aang said what is it Aang Sokka said I don't know but I sense something Aang said sense something like what Zuko said I don't know but its something that I never felt before Aang said this sounds too serious you think we should get the others Sokka said no we can handle this now Aang where are you sensing this Zuko said we restored Lake Laogai to keep the prisoners at bay that's where they are Aang said fine lets go Zuko said as the three boys raced to Lake Laogai and Aang earth bended the entrance and the trio went down and saw the prison decimated who did this whoever did was too fast and powerful Sokka said it was powerful and its here for someone Aang said who exactly Zuko said I don't know exactly but come on we need to hurry to see who Aang said as the trio got to the corridor and went inside the big hall they saw the man who destroyed everything in his path it was Naraku Inuyasha's sworn enemy alongside him was Kagura an incarnation of him. Uh I knew I sensed something Aang said well what do we have here if it isn't the Avatar Naraku said how do you know him Zuko said this is Naraku Sokka said interesting the human boy knows about me Naraku said remember that story your uncle told us about Zuko Sokka said Inuyasha Zuko said it can't be but how is he here when our universe is different from there's Aang said whatever he has planned I know that I am a part of it and I am in his gratitude Azula said this isn't good Sokka said I may make her into a full fledge demon don't you agree Zuko Naraku said I could care less Naraku Zuko said oh too bad son because he's given me my fire bending back and he's agreed to help me kill all of you Ozai said what how is that possible I gave all I had to strip him of his bending Aang said when you have powers like I do anything is possible Naraku said the Shikon jewel Sokka and Zuko said exactly hmm Azula do you mind taking half of it Naraku said it would be an honor Azula said as Naraku gave half of the Shikon jewel to Azula but wait a minute that's not the full jewel Inuyasha must have the last piece Aang said we know that's why I need more help I needed to get all of the people we hate the most and kill them all Naraku said so this was a set up ever since our war was over Zuko said you are very bright Zuko too bad that it won't help you because your going to be dead way before then Naraku said I'd like to see that Aang said what can you do oh that's it you can't do anything because we are going back to the feudal era Azula said what Sokka said we can't let them go back we need to keep them here Zuko said but how Naraku is too powerful Aang said I don't know Aang but we have to try Zuko said I don't think so Azula said as she was now behind Sokka uh Sokka Aang said well it looks like your going to have to let us go or I may slip up and hand him to Naraku or father or kill him slowly Azula said as she licked Sokka's neck you are sick Azula I am going to put you in your place when this is over Zuko said we'll see Zuzu but now we need to go see ya Azula said NO Aang and Zuko said as Naraku, Kagura, Ozai, and Azula disappeared. It was now morning in the Avatar universe and the trio came back to the others with stunned eyes where have you three been we were worried sick Katara said where's Iroh Aang said I'm here Avatar is something wrong Iroh said remember that story that you told us about Inuyasha and his quest for the Shikon jewel Sokka said yes I remember the story Iroh said it happened last night Naraku got into Lake Laogai with Kagura and got Azula and Ozai Aang said what but I thought the story was nothing but a child's tale Toph said trust me its real Sokka said they said ever since our war was over my father and Naraku have been having telepathic conversations which is weird from our standpoints Zuko said this does sound weird enough Suki said so what you are saying is that they time traveled back to feudal era Japan Katara said yes Aang said so Inuyasha can handle them remember he's a half breed Toph said its not going to be easier then we thought Zuko said during our confrontation with Naraku he gave Azula half of the Shikon jewel Aang said what Ty Lee said uh Mai said this is not good not at all Suki said and given Azula's nature she is going to become a full fledged demon just for having half of it well most of it Sokka said oh yeah Inuyasha still has the last shard Toph said if we can get to the feudal era we can help them but how are we going to get there Ty Lee said follow me Aang a voice said huh Aang said Aang what is it Katara said I hear a voice telling me to follow it Aang said lets go this is the only lead we have Iroh said come on a voice said after 10 minutes of following the voice the gang has been led to the center square well it led us here Sokka said to the center square well Toph said this is weird Ty Lee said everything will be explained in time the voice said who are you Aang said I am Kagome Higurashi Kagome said the reincarnation of Kikyo Katara said I see that you've heard of me but we know what has happened with Naraku, Azula, and Ozai and that is why we need your help before Naraku and Ozai take over both times and conquer time as we know it Kagome said but how did you get here and are you even here Sokka said no she's a spirit right now Aang said so how are we going to get there this way Ty Lee said remember the bone eaters well lets just say that you may need to create a hole to enter Kagome said what we can't do that we would destroying Earth Kingdom property Katara said look I can persuade the Earth king to let us do this but I may need money Zuko said how long is this going to take Toph said not too long me and Aang will talk to him and discuss possible findings Zuko said good plan but this is for the time itself we can't let this time war get this time involved again Aang said. Hello Earth king may I and Aang talk to you Zuko said yes you may Earth king said we were wondering if we can look for something at the well it could help us in the long run Zuko said sure thing you two can do whatever can help us provide for the future Earth king said thank you so much sir Aang said no problem Earth king said that was easier then I thought Zuko said same here lets get going Aang said well what he say Katara said he said yes we can Aang said awesome now please move out the way I need some room Toph said as she bended half the well so that all of them can get through before we head down here this will be difficult but we as a team can accomplish anything but as individuals we will not succeed the feudal era was a time of peace as well but more chaos then in this time Iroh said alright lets do it Sokka said as he jumped down and the others followed. After going through the well everyone was knocked out and they soon woke up in the feudal era hey is everyone ok Aang said yeah the others said where's Kagome Katara said we are here Miroku said so this is Inuyasha Aang said so this is Aang the Avatar Inuyasha said as a meeting of the eyes commenced between Inuyasha and Aang then Aang put his hand out for Inuyasha to shake he was hesitant at first but he decided to shake it. It's an honor to finally meet you Inuyasha Aang said likewise Aang especially in times like ours the war in your time is over but ours wages on and that is why we need your help to fight Naraku and now the Fire lord Ozai and his daughter Azula Inuyasha said I would like nothing more then to help you Inuyasha and our team is ready to fight alongside yours Aang said wow you look cute Ty Lee said as she touched Inuyasha's ears ouch that hurts stop that Inuyasha said oh sorry Ty Lee said don't mind her she can be jumpy sometimes Mai said I only heard of Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko who are the others Miroku said I am Suki Sokka's girlfriend Suki said Mai Zuko's girlfriend Mai said Ty Lee nice to meet ya Ty Lee said wait a minute you're the legendary Iroh I knew you looked familiar Sango said hmm Miroku said why thank you Sango it's a pleasure to meet all of you Iroh said even though this is awesome what are we suppose to do now we can't even sense where they've gone to Toph said I begged to differ Kagome and Aang said together what you can sense them too Aang Kagome said yeah it was weird but when they attacked last night I sensed them Aang said you think he has the ability to detect the shards of the jewel Zuko said it looks that way Inuyasha said can you two sense the jewel shards Katara said no not now Kagome said but I smell blood Inuyasha said it must be one of Naraku's incarnations Miroku said Shippo take cover Kagome said Sokka take Suki, Mai and Ty Lee to safety and be careful Aang said will do lets go Sokka said well if isn't this quaint what do we have here Kouga said Kouga what are you doing here Inuyasha said oh nothing just looking for my love Kagome Kouga said Kouga of the wolf demon tribe Zuko said how do you know me Kouga said I have my ways Zuko said so I think it would be best if you leave Katara said who are you to talk to me that way Kouga said I'll take care of this Zuko said what can you a mere human do to me Kouga said this Zuko said as fire came out of his mouth and hands uh in the world is that Kouga said its called fire bending if you continue to bother us I will burn you Zuko said you won't need to he used wind Aang said I think me and Aang can handle him Inuyasha said not this time Kouga said let him go Inuyasha he's not worth our time Miroku said this is going to take some time getting used to my feet will need to get comfortable Toph said things are a lot different from our time yes but things will get normal Iroh said I hope so uncle Zuko said but where can we go now Aang said come on we'll take you to lady Kaede's village Miroku said how long of a walk is that Sokka said not too far Miroku said why did I forget Appa and Momo we could have gotten there in less time Aang said don't worry Aang we need to see where we stand first and we'll get to your pets when we are done here Kagome said I've heard a lot of stories of feudal Japan and they are very accurate too Katara sad I am not that convinced though Sokka said it looks like your scared Sokka Shippo said I am a little Sokka said there is something strange coming from Sokka what is that feeling Miroku said mentally wait I sense a demonic aura coming this way Sango said I see looks like we have some feudal Japan action already Toph said alright lets go Inuyasha said as he took out Tetsusaiga and Aang twirled his staff around and prepared himself as well I knew it Naraku sent those demons after us Zuko said let me show you all why they call me the Dragon of the West Iroh said as he got some oil and put it in his mouth and fire grew from within his mouth and killed all of the demons whoa nice shot Iroh Kagome said see Zuko there is nothing to it Iroh said yes uncle Zuko said feeling a little embarrassed don't be I get shown up by everybody here on occasion Inuyasha said what's that purple stuff Sokka said miasma its poisonous Sokka get away from it Katara said these demons are really putting a damper on our adventure Mai said yeah this probably will be harder then we thought Ty Lee said look we can fight them but we may need things for some that can't fight the demons Miroku said Miroku has a point like me and Suki we may need weapons that can help us combat the demons Sokka said hey you forgot Mai and Ty Lee too you know Shippo said I was suggesting I know Shippo Sokka said well here we are Kaede's village Inuyasha said hmm this looks just like our tribe Katara said hey old woman Inuyasha said well ye has finally returned Kaede said so you're the Kaede its an honor to finally meet you Iroh said so you're general Iroh the Dragon of the West Kaede said uh ok so what now Suki said we need to just wait until then get to know the environment that seems like a plan for now Sokka said hmm that kid has a power hidden deep within himself Kaede said pointing towards Sokka you can't be serious Sokka my brother has a power Katara said its hard to believe isn't it Miroku said you knew the whole time Miroku Suki said yes but I didn't know anyone else would actually know as well as I did Miroku said you think this can attract unwanted attention to us Aang said it's possible Miroku said great its been a long time and now we need to go back to fighting uh Sokka said Sokka we are not thrilled either but if we don't find a way to defeat both Ozai and Naraku then both of our times are gone for good Katara said for a kid you sure can hype up a place Inuyasha said are you even serious about this Inuyasha Katara said as I always am Inuyasha said this war has affected all of us we can't let them win not this time but about Sokka's hidden power if that's the case do you guys think that this time varies with us Toph said hmm that is a good question if Sokka has power that we've haven't seen before then what can actually happen to the rest of us Zuko said oh man the dreams are endless we can actually gain more power in order to face Naraku and Ozai Aang said whatever you guys think of its just a waste of time Inuyasha said so we can say the same for you and Tetsusaiga ha Mai said it was my father's it's a difference between a heritage and needing power Inuyasha said yet I am the Avatar that's heritage as well Inuyasha Aang said he got you there Inuyasha Kagome said hmm Inuyasha said for what its worth we may need to lay low for a while Miroku said what for if we wait long enough they might find us Sokka said I agree with Sokka Miroku we need to move as soon as possible Sango said but they just got here we need to rest Inuyasha said for a half breed you sure are lazy Toph said every now and then Inuyasha said I agree with you there Toph said alright everyone we will rest but when we get the chance we are leaving is that clear Iroh said yes uncle Zuko said who died and made you leader old man Inuyasha said Inuyasha Kagome said oh I'm sorry about that Inuyasha said good Kagome said I think I may need to show all of you what power Sokka really has Kaede said I knew I forgot something so what about it Kaede Sokka said let me see Kaede said whoa what is that Aang said it looks weird Sango said its not that its weird Sango its that he has an ability that none of us has seen before Kaede said so this is his warrior spirit it's great Suki said that's what it is Suki it is his warrior spirit Kaede said wow I never knew that I had one maybe this does varies for all of us Sokka said not really Sokka I think you're the only one that has a warrior spirit out of the other ones that don't bend Aang said oh Sokka said don't worry Sokka we are in this together Ty Lee said what's this why is there an aura surrounding him Aang said his aura is red that's odd Katara said there is more you need to learn Sokka but I can't do that you must travel and learn Kaede said thank you lady Kaede Sokka said that is a new status of power a warrior spirit Kagome said let me see something first Sokka said as he clutched his right hand and his red aura surrounded it and an orb came up hmm maybe I can grab something Sokka said alright I got just the thing for you Sokka try and grab my staff Aang said alright Aang throw it Sokka said as he did so and Sokka was able to catch it and brought it back to Aang it looks like we have more then we've bargained for Suki said you can say that again Shippo said all of this is sudden I need to go rest Sokka said you think he's shocked about having this power so soon Katara Kagome said it seems that way Katara said for a guy that is shocked he's not showing it too much Inuyasha said Inuyasha show some sympathy please Ty Lee said hmm Inuyasha said I think Inu has a point usually he'd be shocked at something like this Toph said Kilala Sango said hey little kitten you look cute Katara said she is cute Mai said now that is weird you actually think something is cute I think that just made my day Suki said mine too Toph said I'll go talk to your brother Miroku said me too he has a lot on his mind Zuko said. Sokka Miroku said oh hey Miroku hey Zuko Sokka said we know how you feel about having this type of power thrust that has been bestowed upon you but you can't let it bring you down this is not the Sokka that I've heard about Miroku said your nothing like this Sokka you are a strategist you and Miroku will help us win this war based on your ideas now come on and get up we need to look around to see if we can find some food Zuko said you guys go without me I need to look inside myself and see if I can control this warrior spirit of mine Sokka said of course Sokka but don't forget that we are here for you Zuko said I won't forget that thank you Sokka said is he alright Katara said he is but he wants to do this alone as much as he knows that we can help him he is still going to do it on his own Miroku said I don't know why I wonder if he has to prove to do it by himself he never did something like this before Katara said that is what being a team is all about Katara Sokka knows that he wants your help but he also knows that all of has to go through our own brand of pain to get to what he wants Iroh said every single speech you breath has wisdom and hope Iroh we can really learn from you Kagome said whatever Inuyasha said for a kid of your talents you sure don't like to listen to things that can help you in the long run young Inuyasha Iroh said hmm what makes you think I should listen to an old man for Inuyasha said I can see that you are very arrogant Inuyasha but things in this war will make you want to ask or be told something that you don't want to hear Iroh said when it does I'll ask you Inuyasha said Inuyasha he is only trying to help you why are you being so arrogant Katara said it is none of your concern Inuyasha said don't talk to Katara like that Inuyasha she hasn't done nothing to you Aang said what are you going to do about it Avatar Inuyasha said hey Sokka said as his aura showed again what is this Miroku said stop yelling Inuyasha Sokka said uh what is that I am sensing its enormous Inuyasha said Sokka calm down you are too angry Suki said this is great Naraku and Ozai must know where we are now thanks to you Inuyasha Kagome said what wait a minute I didn't mean to do this Inuyasha said either way we need to move on now Mai said alright come on Miroku said but where are we going we need somewhere to go Sokka said Sokka we know what to do now just follow us Sango said uh I don't think we have room to run now Naraku, Ozai, and Azula are already here Kagome said alright then lets do this Katara said girls find a safe spot and don't move Zuko said alright you be careful Mai said I will Mai now please hide Zuko said well well well if it isn't Inuyasha and the Avatar this is going to be as easier as we thought Ozai said Fire Lord Ozai Miroku said nothing will stop us from killing all of you Azula said Azula Zuko said well Inuyasha how does it feel now knowing that you are going to die here alongside the legendary Avatar Naraku said Naraku Aang said you think your going to kill us then you have another thing coming Naraku Sokka said Sokka of the water tribe what makes you think you can defeat us Naraku said Sokka they shouldn't know about your power yet withdraw this time Miroku said alright I will Sokka said that's it I am going to kill all three of them Inuyasha said Inuyasha wait Kagome said as he ran and unsheathed Tetsusaiga and did his patented move the Wind Scar hmm not bad so this is the legendary Wind Scar I thought it was more effective Azula said what it can't be they didn't even get a scratch on them Shippo said Shippo stop talking we don't want them getting us Ty Lee said that's it Backlash Wave Inuyasha said hmm not bad boy too bad that this doesn't work either Ozai said as he pushed it back and it hit Inuyasha head on making him unconscious Inuyasha Kagome said NO Aang and Sokka said together as Aang transformed into the Avatar and Sokka's warrior spirit arose from within what is this with the water tribe boy Naraku said I don't know but he's not a threat I'll take care of him Azula said both Aang and Sokka did not talk Sokka rushed Azula with incredible speed Azula thought she blocked his right punch he drilled her and created a hole in the ground uh he can't be this powerful this quickly Katara said his power has grown faster then any human I have ever seen before Kaede said you think he is going to kill Azula Miroku said I hope so after what she did to me and the others I don't mind if he did Zuko said this is not Sokka he's changed I just noticed it his eyes are dark black and he's going insane Katara said this is not good Sango said what about Inuyasha Katara said we can't get to him right now Miroku said meanwhile Inuyasha was in a dream state uh where am I this place looks weird Inuyasha said you are in the Avatar universe a voice said uh what how Inuyasha said that doesn't matter right now Inuyasha the voice said who are you Inuyasha said I am Princess Yue I have something to tell Yue said uh wait you're the moon spirit it can't be but why would you talk to me for Inuyasha said to warn you of the war ahead in time Inuyasha Yue said meanwhile Azula and Sokka were having there own battle as Aang decided to wait on Inuyasha waking up come on Azula is this what the Fire Princess is all about I am disappointed Sokka said what is this he is not supposed to be this strong Azula said time changes now COME ON Sokka said as he rushed Azula again and then to everyone's surprised Inuyasha woke up and quickly seen what was going on uh Sokka Inuyasha said Inuyasha Aang said hey Aang Inuyasha said Inuyasha Kagome said there is something that I need to tell all of you this is vital to what we need to do Inuyasha said hmm I think this is my time to be going here is a going away present Azula said me first Iron Reaver Soul Stealer Inuyasha said uh Azula said not this time Inuyasha Naraku said damn Inuyasha said as the trio disappeared Inuyasha what do you need to tell us Iroh said this may be hard to listen to but please bear with me when I was knocked out I talked to a voice at first but then it was a woman by the name of Princess Yue Inuyasha said what but how Sokka said I don't know but she told me something that could affect time itself we have a time table of when we have to defeat Naraku and Ozai Inuyasha said what do you mean by time table Inuyasha Miroku said if we don't defeat them in less than a year then both our times is going to coexist together Inuyasha said as the others looked shocked so if that happens then time itself will be out of whack and we might not even exist anymore not even in the modern era Kagome said we can't let this happen we can't let this end this way Sango said and she also told me something that intrigued me all of us after the merger of times we have more to offer me, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo can bend now but we don't know which element we are and something else she told me that actually shocked even me I am not only a half breed but I am also an Avatar because of this merger Inuyasha said uh then what does that make me Aang said you have powers that you've never had too just because of this merger of times all of us will become even more powerful then we've ever been we just don't know what we are though not now at least Inuyasha said this is too much all of this is not making any sense to me all of us have powers now that we've never known and because of the clumsy acts of Naraku and Ozai we can become more powerful and that you are an Avatar now Inuyasha Katara said yeah Katara I am an Avatar Inuyasha said I see we have work to do Iroh said yes we do uncle if we want to win this war Zuko said this is the second time that we have to defeat Ozai then less then a year but this time there is more at stake if they succeed they will rule time throughout the modern era and the world will be lost forever I am not going to let that happen Aang said me neither Aang all of us will have to work together and defeat our enemies and end the war once and for all Inuyasha said this is one scary thought but what if we don't stop them then there descendants will rule this time to the modern one right Sokka said yes and Yue said hello Sokka and is glad to see that you've become stronger than ever Inuyasha said this is not new to us we can get through this war Kagome said true that Kagome if we fight as a team we can do anything Aang said I guess this war will not be as boring as I thought Mai said well I think it won't be boring in general Ty Lee said yeah your right on that Mai said well all we can do now is to begin another journey Aang said its going to be one to remember Inuyasha said. As things became more and more strange this team was assembled through time now they have to fight for time itself can the two leaders of there teams Inuyasha the Half Breed and Aang the Avatar bring things back to the way they were see next time as the team start there mission to save the world and time on Inuyasha and Avatar: The Last Airbender.

On the next episode of Inuyasha and Avatar: The Last Airbender the team starts to investigate where Naraku and Fire Lord Ozai are hiding but things become complicated when they are lost about finding them so the team splits up and Sokka decided to go by himself and when he searches for them Azula comes up and he has to fight her alone can he fight her with his new found power or will he get defeated and can the team find him see next time on Inuyasha and Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2: Sokka Vs Azula: New Extreme Powers

Chapter 2: Sokka Vs Azula: New Extreme Powers

We've been walking for days and we haven't found anything yet Kagome said you are right on that Kagome Shippo said look we can't think negative at this time think positive Zuko said we have been and we've found nothing Toph said wait Inuyasha said what do you smell Iroh said something different something that is weird Inuyasha said weird Kagome said this is getting too intense Ty Lee said look over there Miroku said we have a runner I'll follow Sokka said look we all need to the same thing split up Iroh said alright lets split out Inuyasha said come here you Sokka said as the runner was getting faster and faster as Sokka was slowing down but he gained some speed as well and that's when the runner stopped and Sokka said who are you why were you following us oh I wasn't following them I was following you Sokka Azula said Azula Sokka said I see that your all alone this is going to be fun Azula said we'll see Sokka said oh I've gotten something to say to you as well we are known now as the Dark Force Azula said the Dark Force it doesn't scare me lets go Sokka said uh where did Sokka go Katara said we need to look around he can handle himself Miroku said uh I don't feel right about this Katara said you think you are going to defeat me like you did before you have another thing coming Azula said I have had it with your mouth Azula Sokka said as his red aura was showing I will personally kill you Sokka said as he rushed Azula but something happened that made him stop what the what happened Sokka said I see that you have no ambition you are all desire Azula said what it can't be but I always have an ambition to fight evil what is this Sokka said your death Azula said as she punched him in the stomach and he kneeled down on one knee you are going to be mine rather you like or not Azula said yeah right you think I am going to let that happen Sokka said then she kicked him in the face do you think you can escape the Dark Force you are leading yourself into your own grave Sokka Azula said I'd rather die then to even be considered yours Azula Sokka said then so be it Azula said then she punctured Sokka on his right shoulder and he started to yell Sokka Katara said as she ran towards her big brother I love to hear you scream I want you to scream some more Azula said as she licked Sokka's right cheek as she punctured his left shoulder and he yelled again so much for your hidden power Sokka Azula said as he was now unconscious Sokka Inuyasha said Azula Katara said you monster I'll handle her Inuyasha said as blood was dripping from Azula's fingernails and she licked it off you are truly insane Azula Katara said mmm this taste so good I think Sokka will be the right fit for me Azula said not while I have something to say Inuyasha said as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga well Tetsusaiga ha this is going to be interesting Inuyasha Azula said then Sokka grabbed Azula's left leg and tripped her up but how is that possible Sokka was unconscious Katara said you think you got me ha well think again Sokka said as Azula looked on her fingernails became longer and her power grew well I think I am going to enjoy you as my husband Azula said what makes you think that you'll make it that far Sokka said as his eyes was now turning black again but he had control of his power he seems in control this time Katara said yeah he does Inuyasha said as the two clashed as Azula punched Sokka but it didn't faze him he punched Azula in the face and the same thing happened but Azula started to bleed from the nose uh but how Azula said I told you I am not going to be anything to you Azula so I suggest you go tell your father and Naraku that the Dark Force is going to dealt with by me and the team of the 2 Avatars Sokka said what makes you think that your better then me boy I am a goddess compared to you Azula said names don't impress me if your not as big as you think you should stop Sokka said as his right arm turned red then he disappeared and reappeared behind Azula but Azula did the same and held him in a choke hold you see Katara your brother is going to be mine forever Azula said as she licked his neck oh you are tasty Azula said get off of him now Katara said is this all you got Sokka said what did you say Azula said I said is this all you got this is pathetic Sokka said as he flipped Azula far but she landed on her feet uh how is he doing this Azula said mentally I thought I was going to have a better match how insulting Sokka said as his entire body became engulfed in red and his eyes turned black again uh what the Sango said you feel that too Sango Miroku said who is that Sango said its Sokka Suki said are you sure Suki Miroku said I have some connection with Sokka it is definitely him Suki said come on before he does something horrible Iroh said well Azula come on are you scared now Sokka said this is nothing like Sokka he is not this evil Inuyasha said I know he's more of a pure heart he wouldn't do this against anyone even though he despises the Fire Nation Katara said hmm if that's the case then why is Azula's symbol on her attire different Inuyasha said yeah it is different what is that Katara said it means the Dark Force now Sokka said Dark Force Katara said I guess since they are together now they can seem to actually see themselves as a real threat Inuyasha said well come on lets go Azula I am right here Sokka said fine Azula said as she used her speed Inuyasha and Katara was impressed with her speed when she close to Sokka she pierced his right shoulder again but nothing happened instead Azula was stunned because Sokka took out her right arm and decided to do the same and it when he did so Azula was in pain I told you that this was going to be different from before Sokka said how is this possible Azula said as she used lighting bending against Sokka but he blocked it and rushed Azula and blasted her in the face with a left punch making her stumble backwards uh Sokka Suki said and Azula come on Zuko said not this time Zuko Inuyasha said what are you saying Inuyasha Zuko said he's in complete control of the battle Inuyasha said Azula tried to hit Sokka but he used his quickness to evade the hits after dodging a right punch Sokka used a right kick to the face of Azula to make her stagger


End file.
